


A Cuddle in a Pocket of the Universe

by IvaliceForever



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Scarves, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Isa and Terra get stuck outside during a Radiant Garden blizzard. Terra creates a pocket universe with some of Xemnas's leftover power and gets exhausted, they take refuge and cuddle. Isa contemplates strangling him with his stupid tiger scarves.





	A Cuddle in a Pocket of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place assuming that Terra elects to remain in Radiant Garden (aka MOST of my stories XD) but also acts on the fact that Isa and Terra are in an established relationship.
> 
> It is my headcanon that Radiant Garden has horrible winters to make up for its pleasant summers. 
> 
> This was written on a whim at 12:10AM. I regret nothing other than not being able to stick to one ship for Terra XD
> 
> Note: This is AU to the Even and Terra shippy fic. No two-timing in any of my stories.

"How did we get in this predicament again?" Isa asked, glaring down at the man currently collapsed on the floor of a pocket dimension only large enough to house the two of them. It would not have bothered the blue-haired man as much were his companion not so easily exhausted after tapping into Xemnas's residual abilities. The pocket dimension was actually like a small cave, it still allowed them to see the snow piling up in Radiant Garden through the opening but it it did its job and kept the wind from eating them alive.

 

"Which part?"

 

"The part where we were out in that storm to begin with. Are you quite done being a boneless Dusk?" Isa answered, slowly pulling Terra upright against him. Unlike Isa, Terra hadn't grown up with these winters and apparently hadn't remembered Xehanort's first experience with them. Even would be giving both of them an earful after this. Terra laughed quietly, leaning his head against him. Isa was too late to notice the almost mischievous glimmer in blue eyes before he felt himself fall back against the floor with Terra lying on top of him, his black and orange scarf now wrapped around both of their necks as he laughed.

 

"Happy?"

 

"Not remotely. You're beginning to act more childish by the second. How much sleep did you get last night? Terra...why are you still laughing?" Isa was torn between his desire to strangle Terra with the damned scarf and genuine concern. Terra only got this way when he was either sleep deprived and low on energy combined or when he was plotting his next move in the evergoing prank war between himself, Braig and now Lea. Certain it was the later, he wrapped his arms securely around Terra and tugged Terra's head against his chest, resting his chin atop his ever surprisingly soft hair. It had taken a while to get used to silver being replaced slowly by the natural brown, so now it was rather like Xigbar's had once been. Terra stiffened at first then seemed to sag against him without much fuss. Terra's number one weakness after being human again was unsurprisingly: touch.

 

"M'sorry. Are you really not 'remotely' happy?"

 

"Terra, am I ever happy when you've managed to overdo it? I told you that you weren't ready for a pocket dimension yet considering you just figured out teleporting and keeping the flying objects in check. Your determination to master every last thing your body can do now is a little disconcerting. I'm also not happy because we are trapped here until the snow let's up since I cannot create corridors in your pocket dimensions." Isa said after a while, hand absently stroking through Terra's hair. Most days it was Terra fusing with his own hair. Isa had been amused at how good Terra was at combing long hair given like Xemnas, Terra's hair was a natural disaster up top but fairly tame at the bottom. While he would never say it out loud, he was glad Terra didn't cut his hair to how it used to be in the picture Aqua had shown him.

 

"Three hours."

 

Isa frowned. Terra only resorted to such stilted short answers when a nerve was struck. Isa tried to think of what he said that had poked the sleeping bear; they both had little ticks that only they seemed to really notice. Isa was the more sensitive of the two, but Terra could be the much less forgiving depending on which issue was prodded.  At least now he knew how little sleep Terra had managed to scrape together. Honestly it was more than he'd been anticipating.

 

"Terra...what did I say?"

 

"You essentially said I'm Xemnas." Terra said quietly, burying his face into the scarf and pressing tighter against Isa. While he was a bit upset, he still craved the closeness and Isa was always warm. Isa didn't quite understand where Terra got that line of thinking until he replayed his comment about Terra's drive to master Xemnas's powers. Xemnas was often known as the 'Superior over Nothing who Seeks Power over Everything'. Essentially the two lines of thinking had one note in common: he had called Terra a control freak.

 

"Terra, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that the eagerness to do it all in one sitting is disconcerting because we both know the strain just the ones you've fully mastered put on you. I know for certain you aren't a control freak. If you were then there would be quite a few things different in our relationship behind closed doors."

 

Terra's eartips turned crimson and he lightly whacked Isa on the ribs, making the young man laugh as blue eyes finally looked up at him with an almost warning glare that didn't quite strike the fear it would have if they blazed orange. Isa pulled the keybearer up further and kissed him soothingly then resumed running his hand through Terra's hair. Terra gradually released a long-fought yawn and let sleep claim him in their safe hiding space, too content to think much of anything going around him.

 

_Terra, you really needed the sleep. I almost forgot why we were in the storm. You wanted to go watch the aurora with me from some new place you'd found but the storm came so suddenly. You are hopelessly romantic sometimes. A very welcome opposite to Xemnas whose idea of an 'I love you' was simply making sure MY coffee was never out of stock in the break room. I hope no one finds us for a little while longer. Sleep...sounds good right now._

 

"So...who wants to wake the lovebirds? I sure as hell ain't gonna do it."

 

"Braig, you do know that I can hear you perfectly yes?" Isa said quietly, trying not to wake Terra as he glared up at the one-eyed man and Aqua. Good, he'd brought the competent friend. Aqua looked like she didn't have the heart to wake either of them honestly, that alone put her in his good graces.

 

"Aqua, is there anyway barring magic to get him to the castle without waking him?  Terra admitted to only scraping together three hours of sleep yesterday."

 

"Well, you could just carry him. If it's you then I doubt he'll be too embarrassed and besides. You both look like you need a bit more sleepy cuddle time." Aqua said with a smile.

 

Yep. Isa was going to strangle his boyfriend with this damned scarf for leaving him the only one awake to be embarrassed by the 'rescue' team.


End file.
